shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleeping Warrior
Sleeping Warrior is the femslash ship between Aurora and Mulan from the Once Upon A Time and Disney fandoms. Canon Mulan met Aurora some time after Prince Phillip invited the female warrior to join him in his task of finding the princess when the sleeping curse had placed her in a deep, death-like sleep; and after the prince freed Aurora from it with a true love's kiss she and Mulan got to know each other. At one point after Philip disappears, Aurora became jealousy of Mulan and had accused her of being in love with Phillip, until Mulan reassures her that she doesn't love him and only considers Philip a friend; before they both go in search of him. Shortly after they find his deceased body, Mulan explains to Aurora what has happened during the time she was asleep when the Dark curse was unleashed upon the world, but she tell Aurora of the monster Philip was turned into to protect her from any fervour grief. Fanon Sleeping Warrior is one of the well loved femslash ships within the Once Upon A Time fandom. Despite how things ended between them, there have been fans who have Aurora having the same feeling for Mulan and returns them, before or after Mulan confesses her love for the princess. While the ship is commonly focused on OUaT's version of the two, there are fans who use ship and its commonly used title with Disney's versions of them within the Disney Princess crossover ships of the Disney fandom, since the ABC television series has its own versions of the Disney characters and has a few traits from its series; and it being the live-action show that helped to trigger the ship or had helped to make it popular in both fandoms. As well as a few fans recreating the OUaT fandom side of the ship within the Disney fandom side of it. A reawakened sleeping princess who meets and befriends a female warrior who became close with each other. There have even been those who feature the two as their other cameo counterparts in canon Disney crossovers and draw from universes, like Kingdom Hearts (where they are two of the first seven Princesses of Hearts), Sofia the First and the Wreck-It Ralph sequel film, Ralph Breaks the Interest, that sometimes has a few Disney fans place Mulan and Aurora in the modern, style clothes that the netizen versions of them are seen wearing. On AO3, the OUaT side of the ship has over 319 fanfics while the Disney side of it has 7. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Mulan/Aurora (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Mulan/Aurora (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net :Mulan/Aurora (Once Upon A Time) on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : Trivia * In the Disney film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Aurora and Mulan appear as online versions of themselves known as "netizens", the inhabitants of the digital made world that lies within the real-life internet. Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. * Both Aurora and Mulan appear in the Disney Junior series show, Sofia the First, when the Amulet of Avalor summoned them to aid Sofia while she was on a trip. * They are two of the Disney Princess characters to appear in the Kingdom Hearts series. *They are two of the limit time characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. Gallery Once Upon A Time OUAT Sleeping Warrior.gif OuaT_Aurora_and_Mulan_by_historically-inaccurate-bi.png The_Warrior_and_The_Princess_by_trufflemunchies13.jpg Smile_by_TheCecile.jpg OUAT_-_Shipping_sketchdump_by_fortheloveofpizza.jpg Disney Aurora_and_Mulan_by_amechuqueen.jpg Sleeping_Warrior_by_amechuqueen.jpg Sleeping_Warrior_by_CancerSyndrome.gif Navigation